


Love Marks

by icarusmoon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Morning Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusmoon/pseuds/icarusmoon
Summary: “But mere months couldn’t erase Rapunzel’s trauma, or the guilt she had carried for eighteen years. And now she thought she had done something terrible to someone she loved. Eugene had failed to explain that he liked the bruises and scratches and bite marks; that they hadn’t hurt as much as they had sent shockwaves throughout his body that reminded him he was very much alive and in love."(Or: Eugene wakes up sore and bruised after spending the night with Rapunzel. He has to reassure her that everything is alright.)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	Love Marks

**Author's Note:**

> @eugeneismyqueen sent me prompt about Eugene waking up with bruises and bite marks from a rough night of sex and I just kinda ran with it. She also thought of the title (thank you!), which I greatly appreciate.

Eugene had never been a morning person. Mornings involved getting _up_ , for one thing, and he would much rather stay in a warm bed. At the orphanage, mornings were loud and chaotic; he would stumble out of bed, still exhausted and cranky. When he was a thief, mornings just meant another day on the run. He wanted adventure, sure—just without the bleary haze of sunrise. 

Whenever he woke up next to Rapunzel, he wondered if he had judged mornings a little too harshly.

Of course, she always had to leave—spending the night together was strictly forbidden. They had a routine to avoid getting caught: wake up early, get dressed, and wait until the guards left the corridor. Then, Rapunzel would go back to her room, crawling into her bed as though she had never left. Eugene would usually curse society’s idea of purity until he fell back asleep. 

But for now, they were alone, and the world was quiet, and it was pure bliss. Rapunzel’s bare skin was draped in gold from the early sunlight streaming through the window. 

He placed kiss after kiss on the back of her shoulder, waiting patiently as she stirred awake. She turned her head and blinked up at him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

“Good morning, Eugene.”

“Morning, Sunshine,” he murmured. “Sleep okay?”

Rapunzel yawned in response. 

Eugene smirked. “I guess we didn’t do that much sleeping, huh?”

Rapunzel giggled. “I don’t want to leave. I’m so—oh! _Eugene_ _!_ ”

She gasped and sat up, her eyes growing wide as she inspected the bruises blossoming on Eugene’s neck and shoulders. 

“What _happened?_ ” she demanded. 

“Last night happened,” Eugene laughed, sitting up next to her. “We got a little rough.”

“You mean _I_ did that? Turn around!” 

Eugene obliged, only to hear her gasp again. “There are scratches all over your back, too! And—did I _bite_ you?”

Eugene, failing to see the problem, turned back around and kissed the top of her head. “Yep. You did _not_ hold back, Blondie. I’m sore and everything.” 

Not that he was complaining. Eugene loved watching Rapunzel take control; it meant she was comfortable and confident, and that drove him wild. Sex had never been like this. He had never smiled at all the marks left by inhibited passion, or fantasized about doing it all over again. 

With Rapunzel? He couldn’t _stop_ fantasizing _._

But he must have said something that implied otherwise, because Rapunzel’s cheeks burned bright red and she buried her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, Eugene. I didn’t mean to. I just—I’m so, so sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” he laughed.

“Because I hurt you!”

Eugene laughed again. “It’s just some bruises, Blondie. That’s all.” 

“That’s _not_ all.” 

Eugene blinked in surprise. “Sweetheart...what’s wrong?” 

Rapunzel sighed. “I love you. I love you so much, Eugene. And I don’t want to hurt you, _ever_. I thought you had fun last night, but I shouldn’t—I shouldn’t have gotten so...you know. Because now you have bruises and bite marks. And you’re sore.” 

Eugene’s heart sank. Rapunzel had adjusted so well to life outside the tower; he often forgot that there were still plenty of things—such as minor sex injuries—that Rapunzel had yet to experience. She was just so curious and strong and capable. She always had been. 

But mere months couldn’t erase Rapunzel’s trauma, or the guilt she had carried for eighteen years. And now she thought she had done something terrible to someone she loved. Eugene had failed to explain that he _liked_ the bruises and scratches and bite marks; that they hadn’t hurt as much as they had sent shockwaves throughout his body that reminded him he was very much alive and in love. 

“ _Oh_ , Sunshine—nononono.” He grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “It’s a good hurt.” 

Rapunzel glanced up at him, frowning. “A good hurt?” 

“Yes,” Eugene said. “It’s like a good stretch.” 

Rapunzel still didn’t look convinced.

“Listen,” Eugene said gently, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. “I had an _amazing_ time last night, and it felt good. _Really_ good _._ I’m okay. I’d gladly let you do it again.” 

Rapunzel managed to give him a small smile in return. “Are you sure?” 

“I promise.” He dropped a series of kisses along her shoulder. “In fact—” his lips reached her neck, and he sucked gently at the spot above her pulse before meeting her gaze. “I could do it all again right now.” 

Rapunzel let out a small moan and giggled, which Eugene took as a good sign. “You aren’t tired?” 

“Of you?” Eugene asked, raising an eyebrow. “Never.” 

He kissed Rapunzel’s neck again and grinned as she melted into his touch and gave a contented sigh. “How...how much time do we have before I need to go back?” she asked. 

“Plenty.”

Eugene had no idea how much time they had. He thought his comment would make Rapunzel roll her eyes and laugh; at the very least, he figured she’d check the time.

Instead, she grabbed Eugene’s face between her hands and kissed him. The sudden certainty of it all set his skin on fire and left him breathless. His eyes widened as her hands trailed over his chest and abdomen, her touch light and teasing and torturous in all the right ways. Eugene’s eyes fluttered shut as he groaned and pulled her on top of him. More. He needed more. He needed to hear every little moan and whispered curse. He needed the heat of her skin and her mischievous smile. 

Eugene kissed her neck, expertly working his tongue and teeth so that Rapunzel had a few love bites of her own. She moaned as he nipped at her ear and ran his hands up and down the inside of her thighs. His fingers grazed between her legs, and Rapunzel made a strangled, frustrated sound as she brought her lips to his. 

“ _Eugene,”_ she murmured in between kisses, “Stop—” she kissed him again—“Teasing me.” 

Eugene cocked an eyebrow. “What _ever_ do you mean, Princess?”

“You _know_ what I mean,” she laughed. 

He knew _exactly_ what she meant; they had spent enough nights together that he knew how to send her over the edge. But he wanted Rapunzel to take the lead. She had certainly grown more confident, but there were times when she was still unsure—when she didn’t know if she could truly ask for what she wanted. Eugene wanted to give her that control. To let her know that no one could ever use her again. 

Eugene had old habits to break, too; habits that had once made sex selfish and addictive. He had never hurt anyone, but he had never really _cared_ about them, either. He didn’t need to please anyone—he had just needed a decent fuck. He had been chasing a high, relieving tension. Now, he almost craved Rapunzel’s pleasure. He wanted to make it good. 

“How do you want to be touched, Rapunzel?” he asked softly. 

She whimpered and guided his hand to her center. “Like this.” 

Permission granted, Eugene turned over so her back was flush with his chest, and he began to gently stroke her. Soft moans escaped Rapunzel’s lips, and Eugene murmured every passionate, dirty thought that crossed his mind until she gritted her teeth and clutched at the sheets. “How’s that?” he asked, his voice low in her ear. 

“Good. So _good_ ,” Rapunzel sighed. 

Eugene loved seeing Rapunzel like this, writhing and humming with pleasure. _God_ , he loved it. He still couldn’t believe that he could make her feel this way. That he was lucky enough to be loved by her. 

And then Rapunzel whispered a command that sent him absolutely reeling. He didn’t need to be told twice; in one swift movement, he shifted Rapunzel onto her back, kissing her lips and slowly making his way to her jaw and collarbone before guiding himself into her. She gasped and Eugene’s eyes rolled back as he moved his hips and let Rapunzel’s gentle urges set his pace. She swore and began to match Eugene’s movements, pulling at his hair and gripping him tight. They were lost in each other, intoxicated and alone and free, and he suddenly didn’t give a damn about the guards or getting caught. 

“ _Fuck_ , Rapunzel.” His voice was husky, almost a growl. He felt his muscles tense, and he moved faster. 

“Eu— _Eugene_. Don’t—don’t stop,” Rapunzel said, panting. “I’m close. I’m so close, Eugene.” 

Eugene reached below her waist to gently rub her, whispering sweet nothings as her moans grew louder. “Come on, baby,” he murmured. “Come for me.” 

Rapunzel tilted her head back and let out the most desperate, delicious moan as she reached her climax. The sight of her was enough to send Eugene to his own breaking point, and he gave one last thrust before he groaned and fell apart in her arms. He gasped for breath and peppered her face with soft kisses before pulling out and lying on his side. Rapunzel turned to face him, beaming. 

“God, I love you,” Eugene murmured, pushing her hair out of her face. 

“Mmm. I love you too,” Rapunzel breathed. Her chest was heaving. 

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.”

Rapunzel bit her lip. “Maybe I don’t have to.”

“Oh?” 

“Well,” she said thoughtfully, “I am the princess. So they have to do what I say, right?”

Eugene pressed kisses along her shoulder. “And right now the princess says she wants to spend all day with her handsome boyfriend?”

“Exactly.”

Eugene grinned and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. “That sounds like the perfect day.” 

“I think so too,” Rapunzel sighed. She closed her eyes and shifted so that they were somehow even closer, wrapped in each other’s warmth. 

“I won’t let you get into too much trouble,” Eugene muttered. “I’ll wake you up soon.” 

She hummed sleepily, already dozing off. “Don’t. It’ll be worth it.” 

He laughed and gave her one last kiss before closing his eyes. “I won’t. I promise.” 


End file.
